During surgery, there is frequent need for sponging various portions of the body to remove body fluids such as blood, serum, plasma, lymph, spinal fluid, tissue fluid, urine, sweat, bile juice, and digestive juice. For example, during an initial surgical incision it is common practice to blot the incision and the area adjacent to the incision with sponges to remove blood and other fluids emanating from the incision. After entering the thoracic cavity, abdominal cavity, or other operating field, it is customary to use sponges which have been moistened in saline solution to isolate various organs from the operating field. This is done by packing the organs with sponges to restrain them from entering the operating field and thereby interfering with the operation. The sponges are moistened in saline solution to prevent drying out organs or tissue with which they come into contact.
Sponges are also used in specialized areas of surgery such as ophthalmic surgery, neurosurgery, and spinal surgery, such sponges often having a configuration especially adapted for these particular uses.